


we were still young when the radio lights came on

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "I missed you," he says, heartbeat pounding under her hands where she's managed to get her hands up his shirt.It's been ten months since she's seen him in person and she needs to remap all the parts of his body she's missed.She has a few flings under her belt but it's all been leading up to this - to Matthew - for keeps.  There's no age or ocean keeping them apart now and there are no more excuses.She can finally have the thing everyone says she isn't allowed to have.For the 12 Days of Matt/Elektra - Musician AU - Matt and Elektra, through the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Rainbow Kitten Surprise - 'Cold Love'.
> 
> For the 12 Days of Matt/Elektra - Musician AU - Matt and Elektra, through the years, told in pieces. ♥ Thanks to the MattElektra discord for the help and advice.

  

_I felt you in my legs_   
_Before I even met you_

 

 

> _She dropped the brush into her travel bag and twisted her hair into a loose bun. No use wasting time on perfecting perfection for a ridiculous plane ride._
> 
> _She had been ready to leave for days, months, every moment since the offer was made - no, before that. She was ready now. Today._
> 
> _A final walkthrough of the laundry room gave her a leftover hoodie that belonged where she was headed and with a swipe of the light switch - it was time to go._
> 
> _Finally._

 

* * *

 

"Elektra, Darling, come say hello to Mr. Branch, you remember him, right, Dear?"

Her stepmother knows how much she hates her false endearments but she also knows they mean 'someone important is here'.

She gives him her best record-selling smile and makes eye contact so she can pretend to remember him. "Good afternoon, Sir." Three eyelash flutters and check - _shit_. She does remember him, the weird blind guy that tried to make her play boring piano.

He barely acknowledges her, swinging that stupid stick around her studio like it's a golf course or something.

"He's going to break my things," she hisses to her stepmother who gives her the 'behave or you'll miss dinner too' glare. She crosses her arms defiantly. Elektra can order a new stepmother tomorrow if she wants, this bitch is out of line.

"All your 'things' are out of tune, it'll take me some time to get this up to snuff. Go be useless somewhere else until I'm ready for you," Branch barks at her. Hah.

"One of his students will be assisting him, go say hello. Good girl."

She's definitely firing this stepmother soon but she takes the exit and goes to investigate this strange 'student'.

Normally there's a waiting list for kids her own age to meet her, fans and charity cases usually, but this kid's been welcomed into her personal space and curiosity is precocious, she's told.

She's pleased to find a cute boy in the sitting room until she notes the stick and the glasses. Either he's a brainwashed apostle of Mr. Branch or he's blind. She huffs in disappointment.

The boy has a wicked jawline when he smirks at her and the fashionista in her can pick out muscles under his ill-fitted suit. "Ms. Natchios, honored to meet you, I'm sure," he says with a sly smile to flash his teeth.

Is he flirting? Do blind boys flirt differently? She'll have to ask her social coach. "How do you know it's me?"

"Your heels aren't as loud as your mother's," he replies with a polite nod. He's still smirking and she decides to count it as flirting.

" _Step-_ mother. She's not pretty enough to be my real mother," Elektra corrects, taking a closer look at her soon to be new friend. "What's your name?"

"Matt Murdock. Mr. Branch wants me to help you run through the arrangements for your new song."

Interesting. She doesn't know what the new song will actually be, she has people for that, but she doesn't know why she needs an 'arrangement'. Usually she just worries about choreography and sings over a track in the studio. She's been a superstar since she was ten in Europe and Brazil but her team seems to think her first English-language album should push her into the American market for her Sweet Sixteen _Selebration_.

Whatever, **she** knows how to spell but her team thinks it's cute. She refocuses the task at hand. "What instrument do you play?"

"Whatever Mr. Branch needs me to," he shrugs. "Don't you know about the song?"

"I have a team for that, I get one choice from their selections to claim as my own on the record." He makes a face and she rolls her eyes. "You think I need your approval?"

"No, I just hoped you took more interest in your own music," he says.

Who does he think he is? "Excuse you."

He holds up his hands and laughs like that's supposed to make it better. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I should be relieved - it's for a Disney soundtrack and since you're a kid - "

"I'm not a 'kid' or a 'child', you can't even see me," she scoffs. But he's still smirking - he's still flirting! She's better at this than some blind kid and she'll prove it - she loves a challenge. "You know nothing about me. You probably don't even listen to real music, only classical or something equally boring."

"I've heard you're a great dancer," he says and she preens. Wait.

Then she shoves him for making fun of her.

 

* * *

 

"I don't need eyes to know you're beautiful," he breathes against her throat, rough fingers sliding up down her arms to pin her wrists at his side. "But you're also a child - you don't want to use a blind kid for your training wheels, _Darling_."

"Don't call me that," she says, pushing back against his hands and going for his lips - but he shifts so she ends up pressing her pink kiss-mark on his cheek.

"Teach me to dance, Ballerina," he says, raising her arms and spinning her in place a second before the door opens and Mr. Branch tap-tap-tap's his way over.

"I didn't bring you here to make friends, Matty," Mr. Branch says and snaps the stick across the back of Matthew's legs. He doesn't flinch but his hands release her immediately and she can see his throat ripple when he swallows.

She starts to protest, to call security but Matthew only nods and gives a fake smile she wears for a totally different reason. "I apologize, Ms. Natchios, I meant no offense," he says in perfect Greek. When Branch smacks his stick again, he smiles through his wince.

"Go wipe your face. Natchios, your mother - "

"She's my stepmother and you are not my boss. I will show Matthew the bathroom and meet you in the studio when we are ready," she says, taking him by the elbow like she's seen on TV to steer him out of the room.

"You're going to make it worse, but you're cute," Matthew murmurs, tugging his arm away. "If we do what he says now he'll leave us alone later."

She rolls her eyes. "No, if we do what he says now, he'll always expect us to do it. Adults need lots of training."

 

* * *

 

_"I'm not going to FaceTime you, Elektra, I'm blind."_

_"Please? I want to see you since you insist on being an ocean away."_

_"I have school and you have an album to make."_

_"Why are you wasting time on school anyway, you're already smart."_

_"Stop being nice, it's weird - and I don't want to be a rock star like you, I want to be a composer."_

_"I still maintain your father would still be proud of you if you were a pop star and not a boring composer. You're going to be stuck in school forever."_

_"You have a right to your opinion. Seriously, El, how are you? Is Dora being decent?"_

_"I'm going to fire her soon, before I have to be locked in a studio with her, ew. What about Stickhead?"_

_"I don't live with Mr. Branch, he's just a tutor. I have a lot of tutors."_

_"Do they all hit you with sticks?"_

_"Do all your stepmothers give you hives?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Please turn on the Facetime?"_

_"This is why you need a real boyfriend - I can't even appreciate any scandalizing pictures you want to send me."_

_"Ugh, you're so frustrating."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I wish that without me your heart would break_   
_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_   
_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_   
_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

 

 

"I missed you," he says, heartbeat pounding under her hands where she's managed to get her hands up his shirt.

It's been ten months since she's seen him in person and she needs to remap all the parts of his body she's missed.

She lost her virginity to an appropriately foreign stranger and has a few flings under her belt but it's all been leading up to this - to Matthew - for keeps. There's no age or ocean keeping them apart now and there are no more excuses.

She can finally have the thing everyone says she isn't allowed to have.

"Slow down, we have time," he laughs between her kisses but she's almost got his shirt off and his jeans are next - she remembers this part best of all - those perfectly manscaped models have nothing on Matthew.

"You're so handsy, God, I don't know why I thought you actually wanted me to show you around campus - "

"Like I would ask the blind guy for a tour, is the door locked?"

He pushes his hand into her hair and tilts her face toward his so he can track her lips. "Locked and blocked - like a fire hazard."

"And your classes don't start for three days so we're going to fuck until one of us starts to chafe," she decides.

He laughs and her stomach flutters. She missed him so much and it's still not enough to just be here - she needs more. "Please don't bring up 'chafing' when you're trying to seduce me."

"There's a reason I don't write my own songs," she counters, finally achieving her goal of pushing his shirt completely off and leaving his hair a mess and his face bare. She knows he worries about his untethered eyes and replaces his glasses before devoting her full attention to his bared chest with soft hair hiding a splatter of new scars below his ribcage. "What's this?"

"Puberty?" he asks until she traces the ridges with her fingertips. "Oh, you can see those?"

"Of course I can see them - what happened and why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you weren't my official girlfriend until, what, you got your Visa printed out?"

She can't fault his memory - those are the rules - but he has a permanent mark on his skin that he didn't pay a plastic surgeon or tattoo artist to put there - and that's not okay in any version of reality.

"I got in a fight at one of my foster placements, it wasn't a big deal. Hey," he laughs like it's nothing when it's so much more. "It can't be that bad, nobody else has mentioned it."

"You're my friend, the first and probably only one I've chosen for myself. You think the ocean between us means I don't want to know if something happens?"

He catches her cheek with his hand and tilts her down for a kiss. "Pause, Elektra. God, out of all the long talks I imagined we'd have when you were finally - I didn't think of this one." He motions to the marks. "I got drunk on my dad's birthday and started a fight with a bunch of bigger kids - so it's not like I was keeping some tragic abuse secret, just a stupid accident that was my own fault."

"You still should have told me. I intend on learning all your secrets, accidents or not," she says. "I find it hard to believe my gentle muse would start a drunken brawl."

"Then you might not be ready for all my secrets, Elektra."

"I'm ready for all of it," she laughs, going for his zipper until his phone - her gift - buzzes and automatically reads the message aloud.

" _Message from Fog - Where are you? Heard you got a single and we've got a case of beer, why aren't we invited over yet?"_

She takes his chin roughly before he can scramble to get the phone. "Did you not tell your friends I was coming?"

_"Message from Fog - Don't say it's your exotic girlfriend we all know you made her up."_

"I told them, but nobody really believed me. I'm not crazy enough to have a stand to FaceTime my imaginary girlfriend," he says. She taps the phone on its the tiny stand and clicks the FaceTime Icon on the main screen.

"Call Fog," she says and the little phone lights up.

"Oh no," Matthew groans a moment before a hippie-looking kid with unfortunate hair choices appears onscreen. She wishes she could capture his expression when she gives him the middle finger. "Elektra, what are you doing?"

"I plan on doing ' **you** ' as soon as I confirm that we won't be disturbed by meddling comedians," she says.

"Oh, he talks about me? That's awesome - oh, right, totally passing along the do not disturb for Matty to everyone I know, hell, we'll put a sign on his door if we have to - but you can probably just mute the phone to be safe - " the kid says tinnily before she swipes to end the call.

"Now, where were we?" she asks.

 

* * *

 

She dislikes most of Matthew's friends immediately because they seem to think it's okay to paw at him and tease him and ask entirely too personal questions.

"Guys, this whole conversation is veering into TMI territory," Matthew breaks in, his arm warm around her neck where he's keeping their bodies flush inside the noisy bar's largest booth. "I would really like Elektra to enjoy her time in New York so please be nice."

"I'm just trying to gauge how well she knows you before I start trading blackmail material," the blonde raises her glass. Karen, aspiring actress and singer with a pitch problem. Matthew's told her about his friends but now that she's meeting them in person, they seem less vivid. But they're his friends, not hers.

"He's known her longer than any of us, I lived with him last year and he was always whispering on the phone in weird languages with her," Foggy says.

"I thought your roommate's name was Franklin," Elektra frowns.

"Since you insist on calling me 'Matthew' - I expect everyone else to suffer the full name treatment," he replies smugly.

Karen sloshes her drink and points to them. "You guys are adorable, that's the most PDA I've seen Matt allow since I've known him."

He's barely touching her but she realizes her perspective is tinged. She's never been 'with' him in public before and most of her 'boyfriends' wanted the publicity.

"She's got security guys all over the place, and with the paps added to the mix - I'd rather be safe than sorry. I can't tell who's allowed to watch," Matt says, waving his hand vaguely.

That has a simple solution. She puts down her drink and straddles him easily, trapping his face in her palms so she can claim him with her mouth in front of God, TMZ and the city that doesn't deserve Matthew.

 

* * *

 

 

_"What time are you coming by for - "_

_"Shit, is that tonight?"_

_"Matthew."_

_"I'll - shit, I can't cancel, I really need the cash - "_

_"Matthew, you promised."_

_"It's a paying gig, I can be finished by - what time is the cocktail party over?"_

_"You're already putting your life ahead of my career - "_

_"I have to pay rent for the summer and it's one cocktail party out of how many this week?"_

_"That's not the point, do I need to offer you money to escort me? You stay here half the time anyway - just - "_

_"I'm not having this argument with you again - "_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric tag belongs to Kate Nash - 'Nicest Thing'

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric tag belongs to Tegan & Sara "Nineteen".


End file.
